It Hurts
by Kurousagii
Summary: Allen Walker… Yo sin ti… Simplemente no puedo vivir.


DGM no me pertenece ._.

* * *

><p>Al organizar una fiesta para todo el personal.<p>

Soy la encargada de repartir el café que a todo mundo le gusta.

No me detengo ni un momento.

Sólo me concentro en tomar las bandejas llenas de tazas,

Y seguir entregando el caliente líquido color café.

A punto de tropezar,

Me tomaste de los hombros.

Me pediste que si podías ayudar.

Y yo con mucho gusto te dije que sí.

Has cambiado tanto,

En tan poco tiempo.

Simplemente no te entiendo.

Te has vuelto fuerte, demasiado.

Cada vez te veo más lejos,

Y eso me hace entristecer.

Yo de verdad quiero estar a tu lado.

¿Podrías por favor permanecer junto a esta débil mujer?

Aún no lo he podido olvidar…

Aquél momento en que no me podía levantar.

Que me ayudaste,

Y tu mano tenía que sujetar.

Era tan cálida,

Y no la quería soltar.

Quiero ser fuerte…

Y que mi familia jamás desaparezca…

Que tú jamás lo hicieras…

Trato de hacer como que no me importa…

Pero, de verdad que no funciona.

Esta clase de sentimientos,

Nunca habían estado ahí…

Cuando tú llegaste aquí…

Lentamente yo me fui enamorando de ti.

Desearía que no nos hubiéramos conocido así.

En ésta época tan sangrienta…

Llena de muertes y tristeza.

Sería mejor si esta Inocencia no existiera.

No habría guerras.

No habría Conde del milenio.

Y nosotros seríamos personas normales.

Sin arriesgar nuestras vidas para salvar el mundo…

No somos superhéroes… ¿Saben?

Por eso luchamos.

Para acabar esto de una vez.

Porque deseamos desde el fondo de nuestro corazón…

Tener una vida normal,

Sin sangre ni lágrimas a nuestro alrededor.

Únicamente…

Paz y felicidad.

Yo tenía tantas ganas de conocerte mientras caminaba por la calle.

O en una librería,

O en el mercado comprando fruta,

O tropezar contigo por accidente.

Me río de mi misma.

Parecen escenas de novela.

Al entregar todas las tazas de café,

Me senté junto a ti.

Viendo a todos alegres, ´

Riendo y haciéndose bromas.

Al igual que una familia.

Y al voltear,

Y mirarte de perfil.

Yo quedé de nuevo enamorada de ti.

Si tuviera que escribir todas las cosas que me gustan de ti,

Llenaría una biblioteca entera.

¿Qué mujer no sería feliz estando a tu lado?

No pierdo la esperanza…

Algún día te enamorarás de mí.

Te lo aseguro.

No usaré trucos sucios.

No cocinaré para ti.

Dejaré que te enamores de mi personalidad,

Y mi forma de pensar.

Así como yo lo hice contigo.

Te darás cuenta de cuanta falta te hago,

Y vendrás corriendo a mis brazos.

Cubrí mi boca, soltando una carcajada.

Imaginándote corriendo hacia mis brazos…

Es algo… muy gracioso.

Volteaste y me miraste con una ceja levantada.

Guardé silencio.

No puedo decir nada.

Hasta que lo comprendas tú solo,

Aún así me sonreíste sin entender.

Fue cuando yo me acerqué.

Recargué mi cabeza sobre tu hombro…

Y cerré los ojos.

Con tu perfume cosquilleándome la nariz.

No quisiera saber cuál es tu expresión ahora…

No lo quiero saber.

Si tuviera que escribir todas las cosas que odio de ti…

Sería la segunda biblioteca dedicada a A. W.

Aún así, mañana te vas.

Una vez más.

Y lo único que puedo hacer,

Es esperar.

Porque soy una débil mujer.

Que lo único que sabe hacer bien…

Es llorar.

Llorar y rezar.

Al injusto Dios que nos hace luchar.

La gota salada resbaló por la mejilla mía.

Segundos después…

Tú me besas.

No te separas,

Y siento como curvas tus labios sobre mi frente.

Formando una sonrisa.

Escuché como sorbías de tu taza un poco de café.

Y luego pasabas un brazo por mi espalda,

Acercándome un poco más a ti.

Sentía que nos hacíamos invisibles para todos los demás.

Estoy feliz de estar aquí.

Yo daría mi vida…

Porque este momento jamás desapareciera.

Al siguiente día…

La mañana avanzaba con lentitud.

Un sentimiento de sufrimiento,

Se apodera de todo mí ser.

Estando fuera de tu cuarto.

Recargada sobre tu puerta.

Esperando a que salieras.

Había decidido acompañarte hasta el Arca.

Pero estas tardando demasiado.

A pesar de que te dijeron que te fueras temprano.

Link ya se ha ido.

Y yo mirando al piso.

Jugando con mis pies.

Con mis manos tras mi espalda.

Espero por ti.

La perilla giró.

La puerta se abrió.

Dejando ver una blanca cabellera.

Casi grito de la emoción.

Caminamos sin prisa.

Cargando tu maleta te encuentras.

A diferentes partes miramos.

Con un poco de vergüenza tomé tu mano.

Sin detenerte, me correspondiste.

Recorrimos los pasillos solitarios.

Eso me hacía sentir mejor.

No teníamos de quién ocultarnos.

Al llegar a la puerta de madera.

A esa puerta que al atravesarla,

Te encargarías de llamar a otra puerta.

Para irte.

Irte muy lejos de mí.

Jalaste mi cuerpo.

Abrazándolo con delicadeza.

Con cuidado,

Como si te fueras a romper…

Mis brazos alrededor de tu espalda se pusieron.

No pasó mucho tiempo…

Y tú te alejaste.

Rompiendo aquél mágico momento.

Tomaste la perilla y la giraste.

Llegó la despedida.

Entro después de ti.

Y me quedo mirándote.

Hablas con mi hermano.

Luego te quedas quieto y cierras los ojos.

Repasando _"aquello"._

Un número se coloca sobre el suelo.

Y una puerta brillante aparece en el centro.

Aquella que te llevará a tu destino.

Y te alejará del mío.

Volteaste,

Y clavaste tu mirada en mí por unos segundos.

Regalándome una hermosa sonrisa.

Para luego perderte entre la luminosa luz.

Llevé mis manos a mi pecho.

Pidiendo que regresaras a salvo.

Y que regresaras rápido.

Porque esta mujer…

No soporta tanto sin que estés a su lado.

Unos creen en el amor…

Otros no.

Yo sólo sé,

Que creo en ti,

Y en tu corazón…

Aún así…

Odio que tu sonrisa se aparezca en el peor momento…

Siempre indicándome que estas a punto de partir…

Siempre deseando que cuando atravieses esa puerta…

Jamás te olvides de mí. ..

Porque yo…

Odio decirte Adiós…

Allen Walker…

Yo sin ti…

Simplemente no puedo vivir.

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer :L ._. eso fue lo más raro que he escrito e.é definitivamente jamás había escrito así ._. ¡Kurousagii cambio y fuera! ¡CHEERIO!<p> 


End file.
